Finding Out
by mollyannrjl
Summary: So i come back to Hogwarts after a weekend away, and everything has changed. How Rose's best friend found out about her new relationship. Just to warn you there is a little bit of swearing at the beginning


Well, what am I to do? The guy I like is going out with my best friend. She knew I liked him and still dug her claws in! And you know the two things pissing me off about it

1) They went from just good friends to the we've-fucked-dozens-of-times-already couple in one weekend (2 days!)

2) He said he wanted to be in a steady relationship before anything physical happened for him – stupid twatty liar!

You may have noticed that one of the two reasons is not "because she is my best friend and he is my crush". To be totally honest Rose Nymphadora Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy are made for each other. However the major annoyance from all of this is that they didn't even tell me – I had to find out from gossip in potions (why it took me 4 and ½ hours to find out something I would usually find out in 5 minutes I will never know).

I had been receiving pity looks from the moment I stepped into the great hall. I had been out of Hogwarts all weekend to attend my brother's wedding and had only just returned. Scorpius had been concentrating on reading a Divination book – which I thought was weird as he didn't do NEWT Level Divination – and Rose looked like she had killed my pet dog. Not that I have a dog, but you know what I mean. Everyone else (Albus, Alice, Hugo, Molly and Wes) shut up the second I said "Hi" and the atmosphere got very tense, so tense the blondies in Slytherin (who refuse to talk to use because we are not as amazing as them) even noticed. I didn't have time to ask what had happened as the bell rang and I only had time to grab some toast before rushing off to transfiguration.

After that, the day seemed to get weirder and weirder. Every time I saw someone from our house or in our year and other people who I didn't even know would give me a pitying look and ask if I was ok, which I would answer that I am fine. It didn't stop there – throughout peoples private conversations I would catch people giving me curious looks, always laced with pity or sympathy, I had to check my appearance several times to see if my hair or makeup was freaky.

I headed to Potions after a very quiet charms with a very very quiet Rose, a very nervous Alice Longbottom sitting in between us. I caught the end of a conversation

"… yea they did it in her old room, which is next to her parents. I can't believe they are finally going out- the golden couple! Rose Malfoy has a brilliant ring to it doesn't it? I wonder how Lou is coping."

I had heard enough to work out what had happened, I told Professor Mallet I wasn't feeling well and legged it out of the classroom. Dominique (Rose's cousin), who I had overheard, saw me run and swore loudly ("DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL MISS WEASLEY"). Bessie, who Dominique was talking to, excused herself from the class and came after me.

"I'm sorry Lou, we thought you knew…" That was all I let her say

"THEY COULDN'T TELL ME?! I had to find out about their relationship through gossip? Rose is my best friend! Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I think you answered your own question there Lou. Think about it, Rose – your best friend, has slept with Scorpius, the guy you have fancied for months"

"I see that" I answered "I don't care they went behind my back, they are the perfect couple. I am hating the fact that they still haven't told me and I had to find out through gossip in 4th period. We have had 2 lessons together and saw each other in the great hall, they could have mentioned it then. God, I'm such a fool, now I know why I have been getting strange looks and the constant 'are you ok?' questions I have been getting are about"

I don't think Bessie had listened after the 'I don't care' bit but seemed shocked that I truly didn't care.

"You honestly don't care" she asked bewildered

"Yes, I don't care. I knew me and Scorpius would never go out and if we ever did we wouldn't get along at all. The me and Scorpius thing was a stupid one-sided crush. The Scorpius and Rose are the perfect couple." I let her think it through for a moment "So, they had sex in the room next to her Parents? How awkward!" we both laughed at that.

"Bessie, don't tell anyone how I reacted – and acted pissed act pissed at lunch so I can get all the details out of them through intimidation alone!" Bessie quickly agreed and we went back to class. I put on a sour face to make it look like I was pissed beyond belief. It must have worked, after the initial glance in my direction, no one looked again.

Lunch soon rolled around, and after passing notes to Dominque, she was soon in on our plan. Throughout the note passing there were many 'I'm sorry''s been written, I soon banned them from being written or spoken.

Making our way up the stairs I could feel the adrenaline start pumping. We had decided to wait a few minutes before going up to make the atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room as tense as possible, and my god it worked a treat!

As soon as I stepped into the common room, everyone went silent and looked at me like I was a volcano about to erupt. Rose and Scorpius had sprung apart when the door had opened and jumped to opposite sides of the room. Rose had ended up pushing Albus into Hugo and Wez, who had had full impact from Hugo, fell off his chair and banged his head on the table. At least Scorpius only jumped into Alice's lap!

I stared straight at Rose "So, were you really going to try and keep this from me? I -" And that was all I got to before she interrupted me.

"Oh Lou, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did! I knew how much you liked him but I just couldn't stop myself. The talking lead to kissing and then we couldn't stop! I hope you can forgive me, I really like him. I have for a while, I couldn't tell you though, I didn't know how you would react, especially after all the stuff you told me about your previous crush"

Rose's voice had been getting higher and higher throughout the speech and I'm sure that dogs could hear her. Suddenly she started to cry – now I felt bad. I couldn't keep this up any longer, I looked at Bessie and Dominque and they could see I didn't have it in me any longer.

"If you would have let me finish" I started "I was going to say that I am upset and disappointed that you didn't tell me this morning. I don't care that you are now with Scorpius. Me and him would have never happened, never mind worked out! If only you had told me sooner, I could have congratulated you on getting the man who you have liked for ages, without any of this tension and crying. Now come on you fool, get up and give me a hug"

I don't think she or anyone else (minus Bessie, Dominique or Joe – who had been told by his girlfriend) believed me. It wasn't until I dragged her off the floor and hugged her for a few seconds she realised that I wasn't going to inflict any bodily harm onto her.

"So, does your Father's know you two are together or have I got to keep a secret?"


End file.
